Maiden, Mother and Crone
by Whore Queen
Summary: Mab always did have a plan B. Being a Goddess who's lived so long you dont just die. And Merlin thought he knew the way it really happened. Please r&r xx


Queen Mab of the old ways, Empress of Air and Darkness, dead, forgotten. She was clever so very clever and Merlin thought he had won. He did not see what really happened she had lived a very long time and came up with an excellent plan. Mab wanted to survive yes but the important thing was her religion. She'd have died a hundred times to save her old ways which would eventually repay the favour. Merlin had no idea that despite all his work he would save the old ways in the end. Her final defeat was her final victory. He had spent so much time on readying Arthur to become a King, a King which would save the Old Religion. And with time, Mab herself.

Frik watched as Mab poured in all her energy into that one crystal that very precious crystal. He watched the explosion of light and power and his fae Queen was blasted back into the wall and her fall to the floor. He went over to her, very slowly, her eyes were closed some grey streaks had formed in her hair for a split second he thought she was dead.

'M-madam?' he questioned nervously, no reply.

He knelt at her side and then tilted his head to see if he could hear her breathing. Suddenly a cold hand grabbed his neck causing him to leap back in surprise it was her hand her wolf like eyes open now but she looked so weak.

'Frik!' she rasped angrily staring at him but not getting up.

'Madam….are you alright?'

"Alright? Alright?" Mab thought angrily not having the energy to speak she narrowed her eyes intending to blast him backwards in rage. He didn't move and she felt her stomach knot realising she didn't have the energy.

'I need to rest.' She said weakly and tried to push herself up she collapsed on the floor.

Frik stared for a while wondering if he should move her, would she kill him if he left her there on the floor? Or kill him if he dared touch her? He didn't need to worry as at that point a large ball of glitter flew into the room which he could see were tiny fairies they didn't glow not like they used to he noted.

A human sized tall male fae followed behind them. He was the last live member of Mab's court and it was clear he would not last long either. His hair was dark and long not as long as Mab's though, but it was also streaked badly with grey, he looked so young and handsome but so close to death. Frik knew him well he knew all of Mab's court this was Elath, in his prime he had been even more handsome. He had entranced many a woman and man into his bed both of human and fae species. Now he had his looks but they were faded and he was dying and he knew that and Frik new that.

'My Queen.' He bowed to Mab's body in respect then picked her up ignoring Frik the ball of glitter opened the doors for him as he carried his Queen along the corridors. Frik followed behind them quietly, he wasn't expecting to be spoke to he was always ignored unless he was required in service.

Elath lay Mab down on the large bed on the black and purple silk sheets her hair fanned out around her, just staring at her Elath felt his hair grow greyer now completely grey. The ball of glitter separated to single fairies, each lifting strands of her hair to align them across the pillows perfectly so they wouldn't tangle, they shifted to her dress. Frik was about to turn to give her privacy but the fairies had her dress vanish in seconds as there were so many of them her body was completely covered and it looked like she was wearing a beautifully bright gown. When they came back she was wearing a silk dark purple night gown which looked similar to a dark calm river. Her arms were bear which was unusual but she was still dignified.

Two of the fairies walked up her hands to her collar bone to her neck to her face, it became clear they were covering her in a sparkling glitter. Pure raw magick, it was to help heal her. Elath watched sadly, Frik in awe he had never saw them act like this for years when Mab was younger she'd sit with her people while the tiny fairies braided her hair. They didn't do that any more, now Mab would slap them away in annoyance but a sleeping fae Queen was easier to deal with. Elath turned looked through Frik and left without another word. Frik had not really thought about what all this meant, and what it was, was death. This was the first moment he truly knew that the odds were stacked against them so he decided he'd right stories. Stories for them to be remembered and then he to left the room. The fairies drew the canopy curtains around Mab shut and left her alone.

Mab though unconscious still had a very active mind and saw many things she found the solution to her problems. She did not often have visions but this was more of a dream which showed what she must do. There was one way and one way alone to save herself and her religion she'd have to make the greatest sacrifice of all. Herself and her people. This could not be an option, how could she watch them die? How could she fade to nothing? One thing was certain Merlin was the key not the key to saviour but the key to survival. This dream was the dream that set her path she was going to try and fight it. Her eyes opened she had no idea how long she'd lay there she sat up feeling recharged she felt the tingle of the fairies magick and saw a small mountain of rocks laying beside the bed she reached down stroking them fondly.

Frik walked into the room obviously not expecting her to be awake as he didn't notice until he drew the canopy back he almost jumped out of his skin seeing her sitting up.

'Madam! Y-you're a-awake.' He stammered.

Mab rolled her eyes in annoyance and stood up walking over to her mirror and sitting down on the stool she didn't dignify his observation with a response. She stared into the mirror and the make up around her eyes grew darker causing her to smirk in triumph she turned round and narrowed her eyes, Frik was flung across the room.

'I have news madam.' He announced woozily.

'Get on with it.' Mab snapped in irritation.

'Yes madam of course,' he cleared his throat. 'I have been watching over the girl Elissa, she is in labour as we speak.'

Mab's eyes widened in excitement a smile spreading across her face.

'My son is being born.' She said proudly.

Seeing his mistress so happy Frik also smiled though it was mostly a smile of pure nerves and he nodded repeatedly.

'Yes.'

'Go!' Mab snapped causing Frik to jump but he immediately did as told.

A few minutes latter Mab emerged from the room in a black corset and long purple skirt she snapped her fingers causing Frik to appear before her.

'Well?' she questioned tilting her head.

'He is born.' Frik smiled.

They vanished next to appear in Ambrosia's hut this was the first time she'd see her son and she picked him up holding him to her chest. A smile across her face she felt something inside her something odd a bond to him.

'I name this child Merlin.' She announced.

And then she remembered her dream, her dream of how her bringing him up made him cold and turn against her.

Listening to Ambrosia's words she decided the woman was correct despite her insolence obviously the feeling within her wasn't love. It couldn't be love she was incapable of such a feeling anymore. Yet when she looked at him, her little Merlin…. In her dream he turned against her but still saved her religion. Perhaps if she distanced herself one day he'd love her as a mother and Queen and agree to save her. So, she agreed to let the viper tongued witch bring him up. Though she was not in Merlin's life again until he had performed magick she did watch over him. His first steps, his first words, she saw him grow every second she watched it through her crystals. Yet she felt sad about watching from a far that feeling pulling inside of her again.

When he came to her she was over joyed, he was a slow learner but the power was in him one day he'd be great an excellent leader. Mab was more than pleased with Merlin until she heard Frik's words.

'He doesn't like magick.'

She had went into a blind rage she went to Ambrosia and asked for help but no she dared defy her Mab's anger only grew. Then she was dead. Mab stared down at her in shock perhaps even a little horror. She felt somewhat sad Ambrosia she had once been such a loyal follower. Merlin entered and Mab felt the hatred seep from him, and she also felt anger pulse in herself. How dare he not like magick? How dare Ambrosia defy her? Perhaps now his precious aunt was dead he'd focus his attention on her.

How wrong she was, she watched as he tried to strike her it was pitiful and of course he didn't hurt her. He couldn't, not physically. But deep inside that feeling tugged again, his hatred was so strong he wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to bruise and bleed and scream in pain, he wanted her to show remorse for what she'd done. The problem was Mab could no longer show emotion plus she did not see why she was responsible. When it came down to it she didn't hurt her, she was already dying. Mab was angry too but not as much as Merlin so she chose to sneer and smirk and use the opportunity to try and force Merlin to use his magick even if it were on her instead. She left though continued to watch over him as she had done when he were a child. When he made his vow to destroy her she felt the tug again. This time stronger but hope was not lost well so she fooled herself.

Time passed and no matter how hard she tried his hatred merely grew he was hell bent on revenge for things she had not done. She focused on a new champion Mordred and this time she kept him close by. Mordred dotted upon his auntie Mab which pleased her greatly but saddened her too. He loved her the way Merlin should have but never would. She had not forgotten her dream from years ago. But she didn't want it to come true she wanted to change it she wanted to keep on living and help her people. She was not ready to die not yet. Over time she grew very close to Mordred though he was not Merlin and when his death came she was so devastated she almost died right there. His death reminded her why she had no emotion. As she looked into his eyes she forbid him to die, a silly thing to do really.

Staring into his eyes she remembered, something from long ago, something no one knew. She had been teasing Idath they were amongst there followers who were celebrating the Autumn Equinox. Small children were playing and giggling she remembered smiling thoughtfully as they looked at her in wonder. How she loved when her people were together and happy like this, Mab never felt more elated and peaceful. Idath had been chasing her through the trees they could barely be seen by anyone else they were going so fast. He caught her eventually and she was giggling as he stole a kiss. If Merlin or Mordred or someone from the current time saw this they would deny it was her. She was aware of a buzz about Christianity for a while but had brushed it off. It was insulting but she hadn't thought for a moment that she'd be betrayed or that it would have such an affect.

One moment she was in Idath's arms then she suddenly teleported back to her palace she felt sick but Mab didn't get sick. She remembered dragging herself to her inner sanctum when she got there all the crystals around her reflected images. Horrible images her people being tortured and killed some were of what was happening as she watched others of the future.

'Madam?' Frik asked concerned stepping through the door.

The reason he was so worried was because Mab's face was soaked with tears and she didn't even realise it.

'What on earth?' Frik gasped looking round at the images.

Mab fell to her knees clutching her heart and began to scream and did so repeatedly Frik was knocked backwards, crystals smashed everywhere the palace begun to shake, Idath could even hear her screams from where he was they were so loud and powerful. Her nails dug into the flesh on her chest as she screamed and blood poured from her. Idath had came and with time managed to sooth her and quieten her. But that pain had forced her to become cold inside, she cleaned herself up. That day was the last day she had been happy and content, and also with Idath. That day was the first day she had beaten Frik to a bloody pulp. She stared into Mordred's eyes and knew she was incapable of shedding a tear so instead let out a loud painful scream. Then she left him. When she arrived at the round table it was then she saw how her colour had faded and she knew death was approaching.

It did not matter she was Queen Mab, she'd die with pride let Merlin fear her she hated him now and if she was going to die he'd be going with her. She taunted him that she had won and of his losses. Then he did it he told everyone to forget her. This was the point she realised that the tug and her hatred were the same thing. She looked at him and saw the baby boy she held in her arms her son. She loved him. That was why in there final battle she had not taken his powers she could have but that would mean she could kill him. If she had killed him whilst he had powers but was too lazy to use them she could live with that but she could not attack her own defenceless child. She could feel herself go cold she was vanishing so took her final chance to tell him.

'Merlin! Merlin! I love you….as a son!' she had kept continuing to call his name after that till she was nothing.

Merlin, he had considered stopping it all because he didn't want to be alone, but he knew he couldn't Mab had brought this upon herself. What he didn't realise was that this was the way things were supposed to go all along. Mab was forgotten but the legend of Merlin was strong and would live on forever. Over time people would return to the old ways slowly and steadily they would return and all because of Merlin's acts to get Arthur on the throne and because of his magick. The story was to become a well known legend and Mab's death had helped in sure this. Queen Mab a cold heartless goddess may be remembered but the true Mab would surely be forgotten. It hurt her that her little boy hated her so much, she had buried her emotions long ago but they were now at the surface. She had no body now, she was simply air. It was a horrible feeling like being suffocated for an eternity.

Mab could hear him tell stories and although he had cut her out there was one part of the story Mab loved.

'Everyone who I loved and whoever had loved me was gone.'

Did that mean some part of him did love her? She could live in hope. It did mean one thing though it meant that he believed that she loved him. When she had told him she didn't think he would believe her. It was a small comfort that even though her son hated her, he knew she loved him, and that meant he couldn't think her completely heartless. She truly loved her son and wished that they could have lived there life together. Her sacrifice had saved her religion.

Years later Mab awoke laying in her chamber she was on her bed just like when she had woke after creating Merlin. It was odd she had a body again she must be confused or mad or…she ran her hands over he body no not mad. Not at all she looked in the mirror and smiled she looked exactly like she had done when she was in her prime. She ran to her sanctum and saw that she had been gone longer than a few years, many hundreds of years had passed instead. She saw the visions how the people had changed it was so foreign but Mab also new she could not show herself to these people. Not yet perhaps in the future they'd be ready for her but now was too soon. It was then Mab acknowledged her triumph and her loneliness everyone she had known was dead.

'I've been waiting on you a long while.' Idath stood in the door way behind her.

Everyone apart from death.

So chances are I've got a few parts wrong about Mab. But the main thing is she had a plan B and didn't die after all now isn't that right. xoxo


End file.
